1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device for human face, and more particularly, to a massage device for human face for driving vibration modules of a mask individually even without an external power supply to massage local or overall area of the human face and for driving vibrators of the vibration modules in various vibration pattern of pulse width modulation (PWM) to provide various massage functions such as appeasing, rubbing, picking, pressing, and knocking similar to massage carried out by human hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to improve elasticity of skin and to prevent aging, various cosmetics and functional cosmetics such as massage cream are used and professional massage shops performing skin care using the functional cosmetics are increased.
Moreover, a massage device (hereinafter, referred to as a “facial massage device”) stimulating human face is provided and is configured to attach a vibration motor to a face-shaped mask to apply vibration to the human face such that blood can be easily circulated and skin aging can be delayed.
FIG. 1 shows an existing facial massage device, and as illustrated in FIG. 1 the existing skin facial massage device includes a mask 10, an electrode node (not shown) installed to the mask 10, an LED indicators 20, an input terminal 30, a controller 40, and wearing bands 50.
The mask 10 is made of very soft silicon material having a standard face shape enough to cover human face.
The electrode node is installed inside the mask 10 and stimulates the human face by making electric current flow through the human face.
The LED indicators 20 are installed on the outer side of the mask 10 to visually indicate whether the electrode node is operated normally.
The input terminal 30 receives electric power and various control signals required to drive the electrode node and the LED indicators 20 from the controller 40.
The controller 40 supplies driving electric power to the mask 10, allows a user to input various preset values, and transmits various control signals to a driving circuit board (not shown) according to the input preset values.
Finally, the wearing bands 50 are attached to lateral sides of the mask 10 such that a user can wear the mask on his/her face.
However, the existing facial massage device is operated only when being provided with the controller because the mask is electrically connected through coupling between the input terminal of the mask and a connector of the controller and electric power is applied from the controller to the electrode node of the mask. In other words, in order to operate the electrode node of the mask for use of the facial massage functions, the facial massage device must be provided with the controller, and due to this it is inconvenient to use and carry the existing facial massage device and overall operation of the facial massage device is impossible when the battery mounted to the controller is discharged.
Moreover, since the existing facial massage device is a device in which the electrode node is driven or stopped by the electric power supplied from the controller, it is impossible to apply massage functions to a specific portion of face or vice versa. For example, it is impossible for a user to receive the massage functions to portions of his/her face excluding a wound. Due to this, a user must avoid using the existing massage device or must be massaged while avoiding the massage device.
Moreover, the existing facial massage device controls stimulation strength to a portion of face by adjusting current applied to the electrode node but cannot provide various stimulations like massage carried out by hands, resulting in providing only simple massage functions.